


Lava

by AlterlineLexi



Series: Like Dominos, They Fall [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Character Death, Mild Gore, i guess, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterlineLexi/pseuds/AlterlineLexi
Summary: Cleo goes to hunt for the materials necessary to make a revival spell for Scar in the Nether.It goes awful.
Series: Like Dominos, They Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581307
Kudos: 26





	Lava

It's been three whole weeks since Scar died and two days since they found his body. Surprisingly, the body was in good condition. None of the sea creatures decided to nom on his body for food, which makes a revival spell so much the easier.

The body was still —slightly— fresh and in a good condition. Better than her body condition went she was revived. I mean, because of demise, his body is cold and soulless meaning she has to go out and collect some additional ghast tears as they make up a soul when combined together for some weird reason. But other than that, Scar was in perfect condition with for a revival.

She wasn't doing this without permission at all, no. Cub and the other hermits gave her the permission to revive him as well.

She stills remember how Cub reacted to that. Told her that she'll better not be joking around, then realized she wasn't joking and nearly tear up and thanked her. She found it sad when he turned towards Jellie and told her that, "Daddy's coming home."

She was more determined to bring him back after that, if anything. For Jellie, that cat alone was a good motivation.

Cleo was currently in the Nether, on the hunt for ghast tears, as mentioned before, and some fresh glowstone dust. When the other hermits offered her some glowstone dust, she turned it down. It was due to the fact that the glowstone dust offered were old and she needed the fresh ones.

In the magic world, fresh glowstone dust means easier revival. Why? That's just how the magic world worked.

She would ask her older sister but she's been dead for thousands of years.

The hunt for the glowstone dust was... oddly terrible. There were none in sight! Almost as if someone removed them from the Nether completely. Which is honestly a ridiculous thought. There was no way that was possible!

...was it?

The hunt for ghast tears were also terrible. Similar to the glowstone dust, there were nearly zero ghast in the dimension as well. Almost as if...

No... no... t- there's no way someone hacked the server, right? It was protected by Xisuma, he'll do all in his power to protect them!

Cleo shook her head in attempt to dismiss the doubts in her friend, however they choose to remain. Which wasn't welcome at all. She shook her head harder, "Focus, Cleo! Focus!" She mumbled to herself. She took out another firework and blast off.

She heard a ghast behind her. She quickly turned around but was too late as the fireball hit her. Her left arm went flying off while her body hit the cool hard netheracks. She let out a groan and got onto her elbow and looked around.

"Noooooooo," She whined, her arm not in sight. "This is gonna be so much harder now."

She looked up when she heard a ghast, or should I say ghasts? As there is an army of ghast flying towards her.

What. The. Fuck.

WHY THE HELL DID THE GHAST ONLY SHOW UP NOW?! AN ARMY AS WELL, the audacity.

She quickly got onto her feet and nearly fell over. This is gonna be more difficult than, she huffed and took out her sword, it needed to be. The ghast let out scream and a fireball came out. Cleo attempted to knock the fireball back but failed as it still got her, which hilariously enough knock her back.

She immediately got back onto her feet and began to run away.

She may be an idiot, but even she knew when to run away. This was a battle that would normally be easy however, with the lack of an entire damn arm, made it... let's say stupidly difficult, agree?

Turns out, her arm has a very important role in balance she soon learned as she tripped and tumbled over her own feet. Soon she was leaning onto her right side, it wasn't doing much, but it was honestly better than nothing.

She ran as fast as her imbalance ass allow her. Which is only just faster than a jog.

The woman let out a scream and fell over as a fireball exploded behind her. She let out a groan as she tried to get up, however another fireball hit her directly on her back. Which cause her to scream out.

She attempted to get off the ground, however in between her movement a fireball hit beside her, causing her to fall to her left and tumbled down the hill. She attempted to hold onto the ground, however her grip loosened and caused her to fall.

She let out a scream as she fall into a pool of lava. Her body and bones melted away as her scream that slowly fade away.

HumanCleo won't be waking up again.

Death source, lava.


End file.
